Epilogue to an Old Life
by Rude's Mom
Summary: On her way to her new assignment, Buffy sends letters to some of those she left behind. A companion piece to A New Battlefield Buffy/SG-1 crossover .


**Title:** Epilogue to an Old Life

**Author:** Rude's Mom

**Disclaimer:** I do not own BVTS. The characters and universe depicted in this story belong to Mutant Enemy and other corporate entities.

**Author Notes:** This little AU begins between seasons 2 & 3 of Buffy and is a companion piece to A New Battlefield.

* * *

**Sunnydale, Summer of 1998**

Rupert Giles sorted through the mail that has accumulated during his latest wild goose chase. His Slayer was still nowhere to be found and he was beginning to fear the worst. Not that the Watchers' Council cared. A Slayer dies and the next is called. Had been called for that matter. And another called after Kendra's death no doubt.

Bills and advertisements. Three advertisements from local funeral homes. Bloody lovely.

He paused when he recognized the handwriting on one envelope. He pushed everything else to the side before carefully unsealing it. There were two sheets of paper, one carefully folded so as not to easily open. Xander was written on the outside of that second sheet. The first was addressed to him

Dear Giles,

I don't know where to start. I don't have much time so I'm just going to try to get everything out and hope it makes sense. I'll start with the apologies. I'm sorry I didn't stop him sooner. I wish I had been a better slayer, then he wouldn't have killed Jenny or hurt you.

I don't know how much you know about what went on that last night. The cops thought I had killed Kendra and started shooting, Snyder expelled me for school, and I found myself in an alliance with Spike. Apparently Spike didn't like the idea of the world going to hell and taking his "happy meals with legs" with it plus he wanted Drusilla back. Our deal was simple, he was to make sure Angelus didn't kill you and I would let him take Dru and leave Sunnydale. He kept his part of the deal and I kept mine.

By now you know that Acathla didn't swallow the world. Thing is, he started to. Angelus figured out how to wake him up. It was his blood that did it. I don't know if you should tell Willow that the resouling spell worked. It was Angel's blood that stopped him. I sent Angel to hell to save the world.

Mom found out that I was the Slayer. It didn't go well, even with Spike there for show and tell. She told me not to come back if I left.

The next morning I headed to LA after checking to see if you and the others were okay. I couldn't face anyone and outside of Angel's old place, no where to go. I found a job at a diner and a place to stay. Yeah, my dad didn't want me either.

Anyway, last night I got a message from the Powers that Suck. There's only supposed to be one Slayer at a time. Maybe if I had stayed dead, Angel wouldn't have lost his soul and Jenny and Kendra would still be alive. Then again, Spike and Dru might have killed Angel and gone on a killing spree. I think I'm glad that we don't know about what might have happened. I do know if I go back to Sunnydale there will be a world of badness. I've been given a new assignment and won't be coming back. The new Slayer will be there soon. Take care of her. You are the best.

Buffy

PS Make sure that Xander gets his letter but it's for his eyes only.

~ BtVS ~

Xander,

Willow never said to kick his ass did she? She was going to try the spell. Surprise, it worked, it was just too late to do any good. Angelus woke up Acathla. I had to send Angel to hell to shut down the portal. Let Giles figure out whether or not she should know.

I understand why you lied and that it might have even been the right thing to do.

A balance demon clued me in on a few things. One of them is that being a champion is never easy. We saved the world but now we both have to live with what was done. The other is that this world isn't mine to protect anymore. To each generation there is a Slayer. My time as the Slayer has passed and I think I'm okay with that. At least I don't have to deal with Snyder anymore.

I'm not running any more but I'm not coming back. I am needed elsewhere and I really do mean elsewhere.

Be safe,

Buffy

The teenager looked shaken as he refolded his letter.

"Xander," Giles queried gently.

"She had to kill Angel." Xander placed the letter in his back pocket. "Willow was too late."

The Watcher nodded.

"She's not coming back."

"No, I'm afraid she is not. The new Slayer is coming."

"So that's it? Out with old and in with the new?" Xander questioned bitterly.

"Since the dawn of time there has only been one Slayer at a time. It's cruel. It's unfair," Giles said quietly. "She may not be with us anymore but unlike those that have gone before her, she's still alive. Hold on to that."


End file.
